A Lover's Blues Alternate Ending
by Chungsoft
Summary: -=*THE LOST TAPE!!*=- Alternate version of Chapter 13 of SMJ fan fiction "A Lover's Blues"! Just recovered by Amsterdam Police after a bust! :) Now it becomes the DVD bonus feature! Please review.


A Lover's Blues Alternative Ending  
2nd Version to Chapter 13 of SMJ fan fiction "A Lover's Blues"  
  
-=*THE LOST TAPE!!*=- Alternate version of Chapter 13 of SMJ fan fiction "A Lover's Blues"! Just recovered by Amsterdam Police after a bust! :) Now it becomes the DVD bonus feature! Please review.  
--  
  
Eric was drunk and standing on the platform of a railway train station, waiting for the next train to come.  
  
He stood there with an emotionless face, holding a bottle of bourbon.  
  
"... Yes, certainly, you jump down the platform, then you can be with Lime again... forever."  
  
Eric kept having this voice in his ears.  
  
"...Do you want to be with Lime again?"  
  
A train is approaching.  
  
"Yes! I want to... I want to be with her..."  
  
Eric jumped out of the platform, and the train hitted him. It's too late, the train was unable to stop on time.  
  
--  
  
Three years later, in a mental hospital.  
  
"Lime, let me hold your hand." said Eric, "let's go for dinner."  
  
Eric was walking on the corridor of the hospital, holding Lime's hand when they walked.  
  
Someone, a patient, walked by Eric's side and hitted Eric's hand and shoulder which he was holding Lime's hand.  
  
"Hey you fool!" Eric was pissed, he pushed the patient very hard, and the patient fell on the floor.  
  
"Be careful! Didn't you see Lime here? You must apologize!" said Eric angrily.  
  
"Oh... Eric I didn't see it's you." said the patient. "Sorry Ms Lime."  
  
The patient stood up and walked away.  
  
Eric tried to pull Lime up.  
  
"Are you ok? He is just so foolish."  
  
--  
  
Eric was in the canteen, on a queue to take his dinner.  
  
Then it's Eric's turn.  
  
"Hey Eric." said the lady who gave the food.  
  
"Hi Ma'am." said Eric.  
  
"This is yours." said the lady as she passed the food to Eric.  
  
"And this is for Lime." said the lady, who gave Eric another dish of food, looked in Eric's face.  
  
"Thank you." said Eric, he held the dishes and walked away.  
  
The lady saw him walked away, and sighed.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Lime, sorry for made you waited for so long." said Eric. He put a dish of food on the table, next to his seat.  
  
Eric put down his own dish on the table in front of his seat. And he sit down.  
  
"Lime, this is one of my favourite, grilled chicken with potato marsh in gravy. I think you gotta like it."  
  
Eric saw Lime was similing to him, told him that she liked the food.  
  
Eric started having his dinner.  
  
--  
  
Far away, just outside the canteen, Dr Hess and his colleages were looking at Eric through a window.  
  
"This is one of the most interesting schzophrenia case I have ever known." said Dr Hess.  
  
"He barely survived after he was crashed by a railway train 3 years ago. And since then, he developed that illusion that a girl named "Lime" was always be with him."  
  
"We had tried to give him medications but after that he became violent and keep going everywhere to look for that girl." said Dr Hess. "He won't sleep, won't eat, won't drink, until he will find her."  
  
"So, as long as he is not creating trouble and staying here, we will not give him any medications."  
  
--  
  
Eric had finished his dinner.  
  
"Lime, let's go to the park to take a walk."  
  
Eric held Lime's hand again, and they walked away.  
  
In the park, everything was beautiful, the sky was clear and the moon and the stars were shining bright, there was a comfortable bliss.  
  
They sat down on a bench. Eric was happy, he was being in this beautiful scene with Lime.  
  
A smile came to Eric's face. Finally, he could be with Lime everyday.  
  
For the rest of his life.  
  
Then the screen switched to 16:9 widescreen format. The screen was panning away from Eric and Lime and towards the sky. The silver moon and the stars were showing on the screen.  
  
Then here comes the background song, "A Winter's Tale" by Queen.  
  
The screen faded black and here comes the credit.  
  
-- the end --  
  
Please give me a review. Thanks so much. 


End file.
